A so-called basic input-output system (BIOS) is the most basic software for the basic computer operation in the present computer structure. BIOS is mainly composed of the low-level instruction sets in the computer, which is used for providing the most basic hardware checking, defining the characteristics of the computer, and managing the basic procedure in the computer operation. For instance, while the computer is booted, the BIOS runs the booting self-checking, annotates the signals from the keyboard, transmits the information between the connecting ports, and so forth. Therefore, the initial operation of computer booting is carried out by the contents of the BIOS. If some mistakes happen in the BIOS, the computer can't run the checking of the memory, the hard disk, and the central processing unity during the computer booting, then the computer can't be booted successfully.
Since the BIOS plays a decisive role in the computer system, generally the instruction program set of the BIOS is burned into a memory, such as flash read-only memory (Flash ROM), programmable read-only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), and so forth, which can function for a long time without supplying any power. Therefore, such a BIOS memory is always attached on the motherboard and its contents are preserved forever without being affected by the power supply.
However, the contents of the BIOS memory are not always completely correct. When the circuit structure of the BIOS memory is degraded as time goes by or is destroyed by computer viruses, the contents of the BIOS memory may be lost or some errors may occur therein. As a result, the errors of running the BIOS instruction program set will occurred while booting the computer. Therefore, the bootstrap of the computer will not be complete.
In the present market, a known method for avoiding the virus from destructing the BIOS memory is to use two BIOS memories. One is the main BIOS memory, and the other is the backup BIOS memory. The writable function of the backup BIOS memory is disabled forever. When the main BIOS memory is destroyed by the virus, the backup BIOS memory is used for booting the computer. Such this design needs two BIOS memories, not only lots of space in the motherboard will be occupied by the BIOS memories., but also the cost is much higher.
According to the above-mentioned, a method for ensuring a successful booting process with less cost and compacter structure is badly needed for the industry. Therefore, a method for booting a computer system through a memory card is provided in the present invention.
Because of the technical defects described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop “METHOD FOR BOOTING COMPUTER SYSTEM WITH MEMORY CARD” through wholehearted experience and research.